Le Cygne
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Je suis pianiste, elle est une danseuse étoile...un cygne...
1. Chapter 1

-1°~oOo~° Chapitre 1: Te voir °~oOo~°

Saint Pertersbourg, la ville des stars de Russie, j'était venu ici pour voir le concert d'un ami : Jacob Black, il était danseur dans une troupes du ballet russe, une très bonne place. Je me levais le sourire aux lèvres, la danse ne m'avait jamais particulièrement plus, mais le ballet russe avait pour don d'envoûter toute personne. L'excitation s'emparé de moi, nerveusement je mettait ma main dans mes cheveux couleurs bronze en les décoiffant que d'avantage. J'arrivais a 12h devant l'opéra, une magnifique bâtisse, les plus grand s'y étant produit j'en eu des frisons.

*Il a de la chance le vénard j'ai toujours rêver de me produire dans sur cette scène*

Je suis connu pour être un pianiste, très reconnu en Europe et aux Etats-Unis pour mes compositions, la musique classique russe m'inspirant grandement je rêvais d'entrais dans cette bâtisse. C'est ainsi que fièrement je m'avançais et entrais en catimini pour faire la surprise à Jacob, je vis le maître d'orchestre.

-Edward ?

-Oui professeur, c'est moi

-Mais que fais tu la ?

-Je fais une surprise à Jacob

-En effet je vois il doit être entrain de répéter avec la danseuse étoile.

Je hochais la tête, j 'avais vraiment hâte de le voir en œuvre, alors que je m'avançais vers la scène je reconnu Jacob, les cheveux courts, très grand, sa peau tanné de part ses origines indiennes et de grand yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas changé ! Au moment ou j'allais le saluer une jeune femme d'un mettre soixante je jeta sur lui, il la rattrapa et commença la répétition, mais je n'avais plus que les yeux rivés sur elle.

Sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, et ayant la grâce d'un cygne, oui un cygne, ses cheveux châtains étaient attachées en chignions, et ses yeux couleurs chocolat avaient une étincelle magique. Ils arrêtèrent leurs danses, et je me lançais dans la fosse aux lions.

-JACOB!!!

Le grand costaud se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-Edward??Non c'est pas vrai?C'est bien toi

-Et oui mon pote! Je suis venu te faire une surprise!

-Ah bha elle est totale ta surprise, viens je te présente!

Je montais sur la scène, je regardais le jeune cygne, ses joues devirent toutes rouges mais un rouge tellement agréable que cela me donnais encore plus envie de la toucher.

-Edward je te présente Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella, c'est une française mais elle connais très bien notre langue.

Il se retourna vers elle et avec un grand sourire continua les présentations, notre regard ne se lâchant plus.

-Bella voici Edward tu sais, je t'en ai parlé le pianiste.

Elle s'approcha timidement de moi et me tendit la main, je la pris et la baissa ne lâchant pas ses yeux.

-Enchanter Bella…

-Moi de même Edward, Jacob na pas arrêter de parler de toi depuis que nous sommes ensembles.

« Ensemble » comment ça ensemble???? Non! Ils étaient un vrai couple?Mon cœur se brisa en un instant, mais je tenais bon devant eux.

-Oui c'est vrai, Bella est une as.

Ils vont quand même pas me parler de leurs vies sexuelles!!!

-Non Jacob je n'ai rien fait tout vient du partenaire

Non mais allez y achevez moi!

-Bella je crois qu'Edward se méprend sur le sujet de notre conservation

Quoi??Sa se voyait autant que j'avais mal pour une raison inconnue!!Bella devient toute rouge et mon esprit compris alors les derniers mots de Jacob…

-De quoi vous parler alors??

-Ed, euh comment je vais te dire ça…Bell's aide moi je t'en pris

-Jacob est gay…

-QUOI????!!!

La je tombais de haut, j'avais retrouvais mon ami, qui était gay, et le cygne qui avait fait trembler mon cœur et je les croyais ensemble. Si dieu existe, je le remercie!!!

Je commençais a éclater de rire, mais en voyant leurs têtes je compris que c'en vrai.

-Sérieux?

-Oui…sa marchais jamais avec les nanas et je trouvais toujours les mecs beau mais je me voiler la face Bella ma raisonner et depuis je file le parfait amour avec Sam.

-OUAH et bha….

Bella nous salua, elle nous fit la bise, j'en humais son odeur, et nous laissa entre mecs…enfin…

-Bon Edward tu me raconte comment vont les autres???

-Bha Jasper est psychologue, Alice

-Ah oui ta jumelle maléfique…bouh j'ai encore peur d'elle

-Oui bha Alice est styliste, et c'est marié a Jasper.

-Non!!!!!!!! Quand???

-Il y a 2mois

-Et merde j'ai loupé ça, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir invité??

-On la fait mais tu avais déjà quitter Paris pour venir ici.

-Aie oui je vois et la sœur de Jazz, Rosalie non?Elle devient quoi?

-Rosie toujours la même, elle a ouvert son garage, et elle est en ménage.

-Elle a réussi a trouver chaussure a son pied cela la?

-Oui avec Emmett

- mais ils pouvaient pas se piffer tous les deux?

-Les mystères de l'amour mon vieux….

-Mouais mouais et toi alors?

-Célibataire au cœur dure

-Pas si dure que ça vu les regard que tu lancer a Bella…

-Bon ta pas fini de m'emmerder!

On passa l'apres midi ainsi à parler de notre famille, il avait était triste de savoir que j'étais le seul venu mais en réalité toute ma famille était présente mais attendais de lui faire la surprise.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel, l'esprit ailleurs, sur les formes du petit cygne, que j'allais bientôt revoir…


	2. Chapter 2

-1°~oOo~° Chapitre 2 : Un lutin nommé Alice °~oOo~°

Ma journée fut épuisante, non seulement il aura fallu que je supporte mon lutin diabolique de sœur mais il avait fallu que je revers tout pour tout le monde. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me reposer et de repenser a notre rencontre, heureusement d'ailleurs car le radar Alice était enclencher et cherchais a comprendre pourquoi j'était si heureux.

-C'est nouveau ça! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux de revoir un pote?

-Non…pas quand ce pote est gay…Edward aurais tu des tendances homosexuel?Non pas que je sois contre….mais tu aurais pu me le dire non?A moi ta sœur, jumelle qui plus est.

Vous voyez pourquoi je ne lui disais rien! Dieu merci son mari et meilleur ami Jasper me sauva la vie, les joies des nouveaux mariés. Mes parents n'avaient pu venir, mon père grand chirurgiens de New York n'avait pu annulés ses rendez vous, et ma mère ne voulant pas partir avec lui resta. Emmett et Rosalie venaient d'arriver et en profiter bien vu le bruit dans leur chambre. Je soupirais en souriant que je les aimaient, ils étaient ma famille, les etres les plus chères a mon cœur, je sorti ma guitare et commença a jouer quelque note, mais je n'en pas concentré, l'horloge annoncé 18h.

-Dépêchez vous!

-C'est bon Edward on arrive

-NON! je vous laisse 5seconde ou je pars sans vous moi je m'en fou.

-Il va pas faire ça répliqua Emmett

-Tu crois ça toi….5.…4...3...

Je commençais a démarrais la voiture

-2.…1...et bha voila c'en si compliquer de se dépêcher

-Oh Edward,pourquoi tu es si presser?Le ballet commence dans 30 min

-Imbécile heureux il a pas tord on a donner non seulement on verra pas Jack avant le ballet mais en plus on va devoir prier pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde.

-Emmett épouse cette femme,c'est la voix de la raison fis-je à mon ami en regardant Rosie.

Nous avions eu de la chance, Dieu est de mon coté, nous avions pu rentré et nous placé sans inconvénient je regardais ma montre nerveusement, plus que 5min avant de voir mon beau cygne et ses courbes envoûtantes

Le rideau se leva, mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon en reconnaissant cette musique, l'histoire de Casse Noisette. Je me laissais envoûter ma la mélodie, en fermant les yeux mais je senti sa présence sur scène, elle était splendide. Elle n'était pas comme les autres danseuses, non elle avait cette beauté et cette grâce immense, le regard expriment tout ses émotions, sa magnifique robe blanche cintrant sa taille de guêpes, et ce maquillage ajustant les couleurs naturels de ses joues, mon visage s'illumina…elle était la…mon cygne…

-Ed ferma la bouche tu baves

-Emmett pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas un peu?

-Tiens bonne idée

Je rigolais intérieurement, Emmett était vraiment unique en son genre , mais c'était Emmett, lors de l'entracte tout le monde se leva et Jacob nous vit tous réunis a l'applaudirent.

-Il nous a vu!!!

-Oui le lutin il nous a vu c'est pas la peine de sauter pour autant

-Oh Edward déride toi un peu je te jure, quand tu a vu cette danseuse la tu faisais pas le fro…

Ohoho alerte rouge, Alice tourna lentement son visage vers moi tout le monde s'arrêta d'applaudir et me fixa, c'est a ce moment que le lutin me pointa du doigt.

-Je le savais!!!!Je le savais!!

-Tu savais quoi mon amour?

-Jasper, pour un psy tu me déçois

-Sympa la femme…

-Jazz tu vois pas que notre Edward a eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite étoile montante du ballet russe?

-Mais Alice c'est pas vrai…

Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de finir ma phrase tout était déjà fini, je n'avais plus la paix, j'était mort a cette instant…

PS: ne pas avoir Alice Cullen comme sœur…surtout jumelle….pourquoi j'ai pas eu un hamster!!!!

**Mes chapitres sont court je l'admet mais c'était pour vous remercier, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine sur sinon sa peux varier de 3 a 5 dans la semaine, j'espère que vous continuerais a me suivre merci beaucoup.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre en entier ^^**

*~oOo~* Chapitre 3: Le début d'une nuit***~oOo~***

POV Edward:

Quand j'avais dit que je ne serais plus jamais au calme c'était un euphémisme, Alice avait hurler dans l'opéra, jamais je n'eu aussi honte de ma jumelle, heureusement Jasper calma le montre. Le ballet repris, Bella entra sur scène le regard rempli par le pur plaisir, ses pas,ses jambes dansaient avec la musique une fois que la valse finale s'acheva la princesse s'agenouilla devant son public, ils reçurent une acclamation unique de la part du peuple Russes…..

Nous étions rentrés heureux par cette fabuleuse soirée, je me posais sur le lit, quand j'entedis mon télephone,

-Grrr fut le seul son que j'arrivais a sortir

-Sympa comme acceuil Ed

-Jacob?Que veux tu?

-Bha rien je voulais te remercier pour la soirée meme si je dançais vous revoir etait super,

-Demain la troupe repart?

-Hmm non on a fini les concert les prochains seront dans 3mois, le temps que la composition etc tu vois le truc, Tiens Bella n'est toujours pas rentré,,,

Je me redressais sur le lit

-Quoi?

-Oh t'inquiete, elle adore ce balader le dernier soir mais la je trouve qu'elle met du temps,

-Tu sais ou elle avait l'intention d'aller?

-Le palais je crois,,,,

POV Bella

Je voulais a tout prix profiter de ma dernière nuit en Russie, ma grand-mère m'avait transmis cet héritage et je fus heureuse de voir enfin le pays de mes ancêtres. Mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je le voyais, ses grands yeux verts me fiant d'une envie partager, d'un sentiment unique, puissant qu'aucune danse ne pouvait décrire. Son nez fin ses pommettes si fines, j'aurais voulu toucher la textures de ses cheveux de bronze, je soupirais.

-Femme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire..

Je sursautais de peur et me retourner, je reconnaissais cette voix parmi toutes les autres, il avait une veste noirs, entrouverte montrant un pantalon noirs et un pull blanc, il abordais son sourire en coin, et ses yeux étaient souligner par de larges cernes de fatigue, il me pris la main et m'approcha de lui. Collais ainsi contre lui j'oubliais tout, on se regardèrent et il m'embrassa….Ses lèvres etaient douces, son haleine me chatouilla, il passa sa langue sur la bouche pour entrouvrir un passage que je lui accordais, Notre etrinte fut passionné et puissante, je fus hapé par la passion que je ne vis pas que j'etait a présent dans une pièce,

Il passa ses mains sur mes épaules, me deshabillant doucement de ses mains légères,a chaque carresses etait suivi d'un baiser, la chaleur boullonnait en moi,mes mains furent plus avides sur lui, son pull, sa chemie vola comme mes habits,

Nous commencions une danse du diable, nos corps enlaçaient, nos bouches soudiaent, la nuit fut longue et tellement sensuelle,

Le soleil entrait dans la pièce je m'etirais doucement, je mis mes mains dans la chevelures de mon amant, il grogna, je soupirais en embrassant sa tempe, je me levais et m'habillais, j'avais un avion a prendre,,,,direction la France,

Pov ?????

Je ne faisais que des aller retour devant sa porte tambourinait mais rien y faisait, je l'appellais mais il ne répondait pas, les autres avaient essayer de l'aider comme d'habitude mais la il n'echapperais pas a mon gourou et foi d'Alice (et ouiii un point de vue d'Alice il le fallait) il allais le payer,

-EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DEBOUTTTTTT

-Il est ou ce bébé phoque blesser qu'on l'acheve repondit mon frère en ouvrant la porte

J'entrais dans la pièce snas noter sa remarque, je passais devant sa chambre pour voir le lit defait,tiens tiens,et au moment ou je me retrounais pour l'interrrogais avec mon regard je suis hyper mechante, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur que j'avais eu lorsque je vis Jasper la premiere fois, le long sourir cachait ses cernes,

-Tu vas tout me dire!

Hahahah je tenais ma revanche mouahahahaha

**Bon voila,comme toujours il est pas long mais j'ai du finir un devoir important et meme si je vous aime, les cours c'est prioritaire, et puis bon je vous laisse sur la fin de façon a ce que vous me suiviez,**

**Prochain chapitre lundi je sais c'est long, mais il sera plus long aussi,**

**Je mettrais surement un petit avant gout dimanche**

**bisous**

**Cynthia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, chose promise chose du, voila un nouveau chapitre du Cygne je pense que tout le monde a un jour rever de voir Alice Cullen énervé, et bien vous allez etre heureux!Je ne dis rien de plus, je vous demande juste une petite review pour la route merci bisous**.

*~oOo~*Chapitre 4: Blondie Versus Corbeaux*~oOo~*

POV Alice

-Edichounet je suis làààààà

Non! Il avait pas osé remettre le couvert avec ce dindon siliconé!Je regardais mon frère, mais il était dos a moi devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Oh! Ta pétasse de soeur est là...

-Ce n'est pas une pétassse et tu fous quoi en Russie?

-Mais c'est au cause d'elle qu'on s'est séparer...

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs fit je en même temps que mon frère

Alors que Edward essayait de foutre barbie dehors, je soupirais légère, il ne savait donc pas qu'elle était là, c'est donc pas elle qui a coucer avec je paris que c'est la danseuse!

Je commençais a ranger les affaires du jeune imbécile heureux quand j'entendis la porte claquais, mon excitation repris le dessus et je lui sautais dessus.

-Alors grand frère?Qui?

-Un ange, une déesse, la femme...

-Ouai c'est bon je sais qui, quoi??C'est pas compliqué tu as eu le coup de foudre pour le petit cygne?

Il hocha la tête pensif, le problème de mon jeune frère était sa confiance en lui, il doutait continuellement de ses qualités, de son physique, bref un âne!

POV Edward

Après mettre déparassais de mon ex et de lui avoir donné de l'argent pour qu'elle reparte, je fis ma valise avec Alice qui sautait partout, je me lamentais, jamais je ne serais en paix avec mon aveux mais heureusement je gardais en secret la fabuleuse nuit que j'ai passé avec Bella. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré une femme ni lui prouvé avec autant de force et de tendresse a la fois, au réveil j'était seul, j'avais vu un mot signé de la petite danseuse me remerciant pour cette nuit et me souhaitant bon courage pour la qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que j'avais l"intention de lui faire la cour, de la séduire, de la charmé car je la voulais, oui je la voulais, elle m'obsédait, mon coeur saignait loin de sa peau si douce. J'avais repris l'avion, je me devais d'aller a Londres pour mon album, mais les journées étaient longues et épuisantes, mais mon seul réconfort ce fut mes rêves, ou elle apparaissait, telle une fée, mais a chaque réveil ma peine s' journées passaient, se ressemblaient, je riais, je sortais, mais mon esprit était ailleurs, prés d' me présenta des jeunes femmes charmantes quoique trop blondes, et j'en avait eu ma dose de blonde, soudain je reçu un appel de ma soeur.

-Edward il faut que tu viennes

-Quoi a Paris?

-Oui j'ai un problème

-Lequel?

-Barbie!

-Quoi elle est revenue te posais des problèmes?

-Tu connais Tanya, ce que veux madame, papa offre et soit disant elle veux bosser avec moi!

-Alice Cullen! Tu me choc! j'espère que tu as refuser?!

-Tu crois quoi?que j'ai jouer aux cartes?Mais il y a plus euh enfin...

C'était une première, ma soeur le petit lutin manquait de mots, alors la il fallait l'inscrire dans les anales quoique...mon inquiétude pris le dessus

-Alice tu me fais peur la

-Bha j'ai rencontrer Bella et nous sommes devenues amies....

J'avais laché la conservation de ma soeur quand elle avait prononcer "Bella""rencontrer"amies", mais alors que je commençais a entrevoir un avenir possible pour la revoir les mots de ma petite soeur me ramenèrent sur terres.

-Qui est a l'hopital?????

-Petasse!Mais tu as rien écouter?

-Euhhh...

-Bref passons tu as deux heures pour prendre le train, grouille.

POV Bella

J'était rentrais chez moi depuis 2jours lorsque je la vis pour la première fois, un espèce de petit lutin tout exciter devant mon bâtiment, héritage de ma famille , je m'approchais d'elle, et je vis des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, elle parlais en anglais.

-Il est PARFAIT!

-Excusez moi, vous avez un problèmes mademoiselle?

-Oh,non je suis juste tomber amoureuse de cette endroit.

-Mais il n'est ni a vendre ni en location

C'est la qu'elle se retourna, avec la bouille d'un bébé chien, mais lorsqu'elle me vit son expression changea et elle s'écria.

-Tu es Bella??

-Oui je suis Bella mais vous?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me reconnaisse, lorsque je dansais je m'évadais oubliant tout, mais les gens regardais le ballet une fois mais jamais les danseurs a part lui...Lui et son regard vert émeraude si intense que mon corps se brûlait d' en regardant de plus prés je vis les mêmes yeux verts chez le petit lutin.

-Je m'appelle Alice Cullen j'ai était voir votre dernier ballet avec mon frère Edward un ami de Jacob vous vous en souvenez

Oh oui et comment! Pour m'en souvenir je m'en souvenais, de chaque details de son corps, de chaque gestes, de la tendresse, de la passion qu'il mettait dans son toucher sur moi.

-Oui je le connais, vous etes donc le petit lutin diabolique que Jacob parlais tout le temps,mais...

-Si te plait pourrait on dire "tu" pas que ça me vieilli mais bon on connaît pas deux personnes intimement

-Pardon?????

Comment pouvez t'elle savoir?Lui aurez t'il tout dit?J'etait donc un trophée parmi d'autre?Elle du percevoir mon malaise car elle se repris toute suite.

-Mon frère est une vraie tombe mais le lit défait et les boucles d'oreilles mon aidé et je dois avoué que vu que de 1 on etait dans un pays étranger et que de 2 il ne ta pas laché du regard j'en ai déduit que c'etait toi.

Je fus abasourdi par sa révélation, c'etait pas un lutin c'etait une fouine, une fouine trés dangeureuse me criait mon instint, mais malgré tout je l'invitait a entrais chez moi, elle commença a me parler de sa visite a Paris.

-Vois tu je suis styliste mais je souhaite m'installais a Paris même si les Etats Unis sont super et que j'y ai deja un nom, je veux etre dans la vraie capital de la mode, tu aime la mode?Allez dit oui comme ça je pourrais te faire des robes, des petites tenues de soirées tout a fait parfaite pour toi.

AUSECOUR! c'est un monstre Jacob m'avait prévenue mais je n'y croyait pas, aprés m'avoir parler de toutes les tenues qu'elle voulait me confectionner, je ne voulu pas la decevoir en lui disant que je n'aimais pas la une question me trottait dans la tête alors lorsqu'il eut un blanc j'en profita.

-Pourquoi etais tu devant mon immeuble?

-TON immeuble?Et bha j'ai du me tromper, je devais allez voir un agent immoblier pour la location ou achat d'un studio pour mon magasin, mais quand je suis tomber sur cette merveille je me suis arreter, mais heureusement que je me suis perdue non?

Elle pouvait vraiment etre attachante, meme si elle ressemblait a un démon quand le mot "mode" etait présent,je la détaillais discrètement et remarquais qu'elle avait aussi les même traits fins que son frères, les memes levres, ses lèvres qui caressais mon corps, et une langue chaude...

-Bella??Je t'ai perdu on dirait!Pfff tu es comme lui

-Lui?

-Oui Edward mon frère je te jure tout les deux dans la lune.

Je souriais a cette comparaison, puis repris la conservation enfin le monologue d'Alice. C'est ainsi que 2 semaines plus tard je signais avec elle pour la location du studio au rez de chaussé qui etaient entirement vitrée, elle avait réussi a me convaincre, et je fus contente qu'elle le fit,car une fois la devanture du magasin achever c'etait création de la stylist ey etaient représentait,elle avait meme mis dans le journal une annoce pour des mannequins débutants car d'apres elle:

-Je veux de vrais française pour porter ma collection!

Du Alice tout craché, peu a peu elle s'installa chez moi, au lieu de l'hotel, on lui emménagea l'appartement en face du mien si bien qu'elle fut quelqu'un de trés precieux.

Il etait bizarre de penser a sa lorsqu'on le sait que je la connais que depuis 2 semaines mais j'avais l'impression que la connaitre depuis plus longtemps, elle etait devenue une amie, oui une amie.

1Mois c'etait passé depuis ma dernière representation, je m'entrainais a l'opéra et rentrais chez moi comme tout les jours, je fis un tour aux magasin voir Alice et je l'entendis hurlais, et voir Alice énerver faisait peur je dois l'avouer,devant elle se trouvait une poupée au blond délavée,de gros nibards,une taille devait se faire embarrais par Alice qui ne voulait pas d'une refaite de partout mais une vraie française je commençais a rire intérieur mais j'entendis alors le nom d'Edward et immédiatement je me mis a écoutez.

-Non tu l'as détruit, tu lui a brisé le coeur, il a fallut que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie et a peine il se releve tu reviens avec tes gros sabots donc non tu dégages!

-Mais je veux bosser avec toi, et puis papa a dit oui

-Mais je m'en fou de ton père je suis la patronne je fais ce que je veux,alors casse toi avant que je te refasse le portrait!

Le dindon regarda méchamment Alice et je décidais d'intervenir avant que cela ne dérape

-Bonsoir, puis je vous aider?

-Oh toi le rat de bibliothèque on ta pas sonné!Je parle avec l'autre conne!

-De 1 je suis la propriétaire de ce lieux donc si tu pars pas maintenant j'appelle les flics

-Et sinon quoi?Mon père est très riche il fera étouffé l'affaire!

-Bella ne t'en mele pas, si te plait

La barbie siliconé se retourna d'un coup, ses yeux rouges de colere, et me sauta dessus

-C'est toi!Qui ma volé Edward!

Elle hurlait la meme phrase sans cesse, Alice arriva avec un vase derrière elle et le lacha,la greluche tomba interne sur moi une grosse bosse sur le front.J'appelais la police leur expliquant ce qui c'etait passé, pendant qu'Alice passait un appel,surement a son mari...ou peux etre a Edward....

Une fois la police arrivait,on nous interrogea, et prirent notre déposition, une fois la cauchemars achever nous montions dans l'appartement, et je sombrais dans le sommeil pendant qu'Alice parlait de train de deux heures d'amie bref mon esprit etait trop fatigués pour comprendre.

Voilaaaaaaaa prochain chapitre jeudi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord je dédie ce chapitre a ma 1er fan : Tinga Bella, en esperant qu'elle l'aimera.**

**Ensuite je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis a écrire mais j'avais oublier que jeudi il y avait Star Wars *yeux qui brillent* et j'adoreeeee Star Wars!**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 5: Te toucher °~oOo~°

POV Bella

Le lendemain je me réveillais endoloris de partout, elle ne m'avait pas loupé la garce!Non mais! J'avais rien fait, et puis Alice quand elle avait vu ma culpabilité prendre le dessus, m'avait expliquer qu'ils n'etaient plus ensemble depuis des mois, et je dois avouer que savoir ça me rassura. Je me levais du canapé, j'etait seul chez moi et profitais du silence, quand une tornade cassa literalement ma porte. Pourquoi j'ai loué mon studio!

-Bella! Bella!

-Crie pas Aly je suis là

-Il faut que je te présente

-A qui??

-Bha ma famille!

-Jasper est là?!

-Ouaip

Soudainement Alice était calme, peux etre trop calme et je n'aimais pas ça, elle me cachais quelque chose, alors je la suivais dans le couloir curieuse.

Son appartement etait comme le mien, hormis les couleurs plus vives qui représentait très bien le petit sentais le parfum de deux hommes, deux hommes????!!!!!NON????LUI???ICI???Mais réflechis Bella!Famille = mari mais famille rime aussi avec jumeaux donc....

-Bella?

Je voulais me retournais mais je me connais a la voix qui m'appellais et que je connaissais par coeur, j'avias beau me pincer a m'en faire un bleue rien y faisait il etait toujours la,son regard etait emprunt de doute,et d'inquiétude...

-Pourquoi tu fais la grimace tu es pas contente de me voir??

J'vais envie de hurler que je mourrais d'envie de le voir (et aussi de lui) [Note de l'auteur: Moi aussi XD], alors que dire a l'adonis pret de moi qui s'eloignais de moi, la vérité!Alors quand un sourire inonda mon visage je le senti se détendre et se rapprochais il passa sa main sur mon coup et avait du voir les marques faite par l'autre pétasse, dieu benisse Alice et son vase!

-Je croyais plutot rever....

Il ne me laissait pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentis ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, il passa sa langue pour demander le passage que je lui donné, nos langues dansaient et mon corps fut irrémédiablement attiré par le sien, ses mains me tenant fermement, j'aurais pu rester toute ma vie ainsi mais je devais respirer....Puis je me retournais en entendant des rires et voir Alice se cachait deriere un jeune homme blond: Jasper je suppose, il etait discret mais dans ses yeux il etait content....Edward souria et m'approcha du couple.

-Jasper je suppose?

-Bella je suppose?

Nous sourions tout les deux et nous nous embrassions, la journée commença comme ça.....

POV Jasper (ahh lui vous l'attendiez pas)

Dire que je n'etait pas paniqué serait mentir, non en réaltié j'etait pas paniquer j'etait MORT de trouille qu'il soit arrivé malheur a mon Alice, par chance je n'etait pas loin, j'avais eu une conferance a Londres et Edward et moi prirent le train en même soupirais pour le énième fois enerver, la colère me montait et je n'etait pas du genre a etre comme ça.

-Français de merde [auteur: mechant!!!!]

-Jasper Hale!!!

-Quoi???

-Tu es enerver et tu laisse tes sentiments prendre le dessus, une premiere!!!

-Mais Alice...elle aurait pu lui faire du mal et je ne me....

-T'inquiete pas, Alice nous a dit que c'etait pas sur ELLE qu'on avait sauté dessus et je te rappelle que c'est TA femme MA soeur qui envoya mon ex a l'hopital!

C'etait vraie, je déstressais mais je regardais en biais Edward, il ne le montrait pas mais il cachait tout dans son coeur, il etait renfermais, je pouvais le comprendre, la femme qu'il aimait(meme si il la connaissait pas) c'etait faite agressée[et d'un coup un rayon laser arriva et ok je prend la porte.....] je craignais pour la vie futur de [DARK VADORRRR! ok je me tais promis, mais c'est plus fort que moi Star Wars passe a la tv] son ex.

POV Alice

Je m'etait levée a l'aube pour attendre mon mari et mon frère je les avaient prévenus toute suite apres cette incident, quand je me retournais Bella dormais mais elle avait deja les traces bleus autour du coup, je fermais les yeux, Edward allait soit la tué soit il allait s'en vouloir et s'eloigner....quoique les deux option sont valable....Je rentrais dans mon appartement et c'est comme ça, qu'a 10h j'ouvrais la porte et sautais dans les bras anxieux de mon me caressais tendrement les cheveux et le visage pas besoin de mots entre nous, un simple regard et on se comprenait. Mon frère toussa, je me retournais vers lui.

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère

-Comment va t'elle.....

Il etait tres inquiet, cela m'inquietait pour la suite des choses, j'entendis un bruit et un bâillement dans un autre pièce, Jasper fit des gros yeux et moi je souriais.

-Je reviens c'est Bella,Toi! tu bouge pas!

Je partais dans l'autre appartement sans un regard pour les deux hommes de ma vie....

**JE SAIS C'est court mais Star Wars aura eu raison de moi et mon inspiration, je vous revois vendredi pour un nouvel episode Chapitre 6: la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe!lol!**

**bisous je vous adore**

**Cynthia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse je vous avez dit vendredi et je viens lundi mais pour me fair epardonner un chapitre demain et peux etre mercredi ^^ si vous me laissez une review hihiih oui on s'attache a ces petits trucs la^^**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 6: Te blesser °~oOo~°

**POV Edward**

je l'avias blésse! je ne sais comment j'avais pu faire cette erreure....Enfin si je le savais...

FLASH BACK

-Edichounet allez ouvre moi!!!

-Non! je t'ai oublier! oublie moi

-Alllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeez une nuit avec moi et tu retombera dans mes bras

-Mais tu y crois toi???

-Bha oui Edichounet!!!

-Je suis amoureux et pas de toi criais je a travers la porte de la maison de Jasper

-Alors de qui?????

Et la je fis ma connerie[et devinnez ce qu'il dit ce gros nigaud]

-Bella!Voila c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir

Elle s'arreta de tambourinais a ma porte, ouf elle était partie,enfin la paix. Jasper m'appris qui l'avait vu partir et en GRAND ame qu'il etait l'avait consolé. Le dinner etait calme, Jasper planifier son prochain voyage a Paris pour voir sa belle....ma soeur....et moi je cherchais a retrouver Bella.

C'est le lendemain soir qu'Alice nous appella prise de panique....

FIN DU FLASH BACK

J'aurais du me souvenir qui était son père: Aro Volturi, un homme charmant[lollll!],droit[HEIN???j'ai ecris sa ???moi???!!]mais qui se faisait avoir par sa fille cherie et sa femme[le pauvreeee]Je me morfondait dans le siège du train mais nous etions les premiers a sautaient du train pour sortir de la.

J'avais honte, honte de revoir ma soeur que j'avais mis dans la merde, j'avais surtout honte de la revoir, ma belle lorsqu'elle fut devant moi,j'oubliais tout, Alice Jasper, l'autre folle, la séparation...Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine si fort comme si il voulait sortir pour rejoindre celui de la toucher , mais n'y tenant plus je l'embrassais ,a faisant mienne, un baiser rempli de passion et de tendresse. Mais le rire d'Alice me stoppa net, Bella etait rouge de honte mais j'adorais voir ses rougeurs qui la rendait magnifique.J'avais vu ses bleues sur son coup mais ne je détournais ma tete pour ne pas craquer devant elle et me dirigeait vers le couple.

L'apres midi passa très vite j'etait fatiguer mais le bonheur que je ressentait n'avait pas de nous avais préparé un Boeuf Bourguinon a notre plus grande joie.

-J'ai l'impression d'etre a une soirée entre amis comme si on se connaissait depuis lontemps sortie Bella d'un coup

-Peux etre parce que Jack ta parler de nous???

-Surement mais je ressent comme un lien....c'est....

-puissant,fort, ajouta Alice les yeux petillants

-Ouai un peu comme ça fit Bella les yeux en l'air signe de relfexion intense

Le repas se termina par une note moins joyeuse, un appel de la police, qui demander aux jeunes femmes de venir demain a l'hopital pour une confrontation. Alice nous vira de son appartement, devant sa porte Bella me ragarda ses yeux noirs de desire, on se souriais, on n'avez pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre seul les gestes, les regards suffisaient a nous meubler la me collais a elle cherchant sa bouche en vain mes lèvres prirent d'assaut sa peau si pale, la mordillant ,la léchant, oh et ses cries si désirables me firent perdre la tête, je poussait la porte et la déshabillais....

**et oui je suis mechante mais je suis pas inspirer ce soir pour une scène d'amour hmmmm peux etre plus tard si vous etes sages lol**

**bref je m'excuse encore pour ceux qui mon attendu comme Tinga, désolée ma belle, mais promis demain la suite il y aura le retour de barbie et pour ceux qui le voulait le retour de JACOB et un mechant apparaitra quand l'histoire de la poupée barbie prendra fin....voilaaa**

**Bisous**

**Cynthia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voila le chapitre 7,alors pas de scene hot entre Edward et Bella pas encore, je ferais cette scene detaillais quand la passion fera place a la tendresse entre nos le cas du dindon (je sais meme plus son nom loool j'ai du regarder dans mes chapitre précedant) son cas va etre réglé dans ce chapitre, mais pour relancer "l'aventure" il y aura un mechant qui rentrera en scene apres noel, et oui je précise que cette histoire ce passe pour l'instant en novembre....je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tenir plus lontemps profitez bien de la lecture ^^**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 7:Faire une croix sur le passé °~oOo~°

**POV Edward**

Au petit matin j'ouvrais les yeux, Bella, sa tête contre mon épaule, le sourire aux lè caressais sa longue chevelure soyeuse, le coup de foudre! J'esperais qu'elle ressente la même chsoe pour moi mais on en etait pas la, je voulais la courtisez, apprendre a la connaitre et pas seulement les courbes douces et attirantes de son corps...Je soupirais d'aise quand le petit ange a mes cotés ouvrit doucement les yeux en s'etirant.

-Coucou toi!

-Hmmm coucou

-Tu sais que c'est la premiere fois que tu ne pars pas!

-Peux etre parce que ce n'est que la deuxieme fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble!

-Hmm il y aura une prochaine??

-Surement me répondit elle malicieuse

Nous nous trouvions dans son lit allonges l'heure défiler sans que nous bougions nous etions si bien...Mais tout ne dure pas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un couple entra, le sourire aux lèvres. J'adorais ma soeur et la voir avec mon meilleur ami me rassurait, je la voulais en sécurité, ils etaient ensemble depuis le lycée, au d"part ils cachaient leurs relation a cause de moi mais je les surpris un jour. Ils etaient rouges de genes mais je m'approchais d'eux Alice paniqua et Jasper était tendu mais je les pris dans mes bras en les felicitant, ils avaient alors avouer a tout le groupe leurs relation. Arriver a la fac Jasper demanda Alice en mariage et deux ans plus tard ils avaient fini leurs etudes et c'etaient marier. Quand au reste du groupe, nous n'etions pas en reste, Emmett etait venu de France pour finir ses etudes et devenir prof de sport, avec Rosalie la petite soeur de Jasper, ils s'engueulaient sans arret et un jour, en pleine dispute il la colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour qu'ils ne c'etaient pas avait eu son bac et apres etait parti entré dans le Ballet, quand a moi avec une demo envyer par Emmett par hasard je deveins une super star...

Bella commença a bouger en ralant contre Alice, elle l'emmena de force dans la salle de bain, Alice avait trouver une autre poupée barbie au grand dame de ma princesse,Jasper me regardait sans lui tirais la langue, geste pueril certes mais qui faisait un bien fou, apres qu'Alice en fut fini avec Bella je rentrais dans la salle de j'en sorti j'entendis la voix paniquer de ma soeur....

-Mais....et si elle portait plainte contre moi??Je l'ai quand meme agresser!!!!!

-Mon coeur calme toi, tu as du faire ça par ligitime défense et puis Tanya...

-J'ai les traces pour prouver! Ajouta ma Bella

Je serrais les poing, oui elle avait etait blésser par Tanya parce que j'avais fait l'erreure de parler d'elle,je fermais les yeux, j'etait troublé mais determiner j'arrivais dans la cuisine, et je leurs une halte dans un petit restaurant, nous allions vers l'hopital, la police nous attendant devant.

-Mademoiselle Volturi ne veux pas sortir tant que les blessures superficielles ne partiront pas.

Le policier avait l'air de ne pas supporter la jeune femme, il soupira et ,noous tendis la main

-Charlie Lambert, vous devez etre les compagnons de ses jeunes femmes que j'ai vu ils y deux jours?

-En effet je suis la mari d'Alice Hall

Pris de vitesse par Jasper je ne pu que repondre par oui en parlant de Bella, qui etait rouge de gene ou de honte???Nous rentrions dans la chambre de Tanya qui avait pris le visage d'une pauvre petite fille, une vraie comedienne!Quand elle me vit un sourire illumina son visage refait, comment avais je pu etre aussi aveugle?!

-Mon amour tu reviens pour moi??Je savais quant retrouvant ta soit disante Bella je pourrais te recupéré, tu as vu ce que TA MAUDITE SOEUR MA FAIT!!!!!

-Je dois te remercier en effet dit je avant les autres prelexe, Bella etait tendue, Alice paniquait par la suite des evenements mais aussi en colere et Jasper gardait tout en lui mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il etait nerveux et en rogne qu'on est pu toucher a son Alice, quand a Charlie il s'amusait de la situation il etait de notre coté.

-Ahh vraiment??je t'ai ouvert les yeux??

-Non! J'ia retrouver Bella grace a toi!

-Alors...tu....veux...vraiment plus de moi....

Je m'approchais d'elle, et la regardait j'avais presque pitié d'elle, je posais ma main sur son epaule et tapa gentiment.

-Tu pourrais etre une fille bien si tu n'etais pas aussi perfide, jalouse,manipulatrice, et pourrie gater!

-Edward! la sa fait trop de chose! Riolga ma soeur

-Tanya accpect notre rupture cela fait des mois et je suis sur que tu as eu des amant depuis non?

-En effet repondit elle en baissant la tete alors que je souriais compatisant

-Alors oublie nous! ok! tu as etais trop loin quand tu as attaqué ma soeur tu le savais et tu la fait on s'est séparé mais tu n'as refuser et voila ou sa ta conduit! A attaquer Bella, et Alice a du t'assomer car tu as failli la tuer!

Les yeux grand ouverts elle s'excusa, et apres les formalites nous partierent,Bella refusa de porter plainte pour que Tanya ne le fasse pas contre journée passait vite en compagnie de ceux qu'on aime, et je demandais a Bella si je pouvais occupé une chambre de son immeuble elle rigola en demandant si il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle en fasse un hotel. Notre relation avancé tant bien que mal, j'apprenais a la connaitre et elle apprenais a me connaitre. Une relation forte etait entrain de nous lier. Alice avait pris Bella pour modele pour la plupart de ses nouvelles tenues, et Bella commença a apprecier les oeuvres de ma soeur a son plus grand plaisir. Le temps passa et noel arriva....

Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient pu venir en France, mais nous avaient envoyer des cadeaux, nous ne voulions pas partir sans Bella qui etait seul mais devait répété le nouveaux ballet.C'est ainsi que Bella, Jacob, Alice,Jasper, et moi meme etions a la table dans le salon de Bella. Elle avait préparer avec l'aide de Jasper une entrée faite de poissons et divers crustaces. Le plat principales etait un roti d'autruche avec de la sauce aux poivre avec en accompagnement des légumes poeler. Le desert etait divint Bella etait vraiment un cordon bleue dommage qu'Emmett ne fut pas la pour gouter a sa foret noire. Alice avait pleuré en disant qu'elle n'aimait pas les griottes(cerises) et qu'elle ne pourrait pas en manger. Bella avait alors sourie et lui donna la part en rélevant que Jasper l'avait prevenue et qu'elle avait remplacer les griottes par des framboises.

Alice avait englouti le déseert aussi vite qu'un Emmett en manque de bouffe depuis 3jours c'est pour dire. La soirée etait super, on avait passé a jouer a des jeux comme Euréka ou le cluedo. Arriver minuit on echanga nos cadeaux.

Alice avait reçu de la part de Jasper et moi une magnifique etole en satin qu'elle avait vu, Jacob lui donna un album de musique, Rosalie et Emmett lui avaient envoyer du tissu pour ses nouvelles tenues, elle hurla de joie lorsqu'elle vit que mes parents lui avaient offert un voyage au Canada. Quand Bella donna son cadeau elle avait la tête baissait, j'allais vers elle et murmura.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Elle ne va pas aimer...elle a eu que des beau cadeaux tres cher et moi...

Elle fut interrompu par le crie strident de ma frangine elle tomba sur Bella l'embrassant et la remerciant du cadeau, je me levais pour le voir, c'etait une pochette avec tout le nécessaire pour faire des retouches "type portable" je rigolais bientot rejoind par Jasper et Jacob.

Jasper nous remercia pour les cadeaux tout comme Jacob qui en avait reçu aussi de Rosalie et Emmett: une balle de baseball lui rappellant que c'etait un homme et pas qu'un dansseur!Mon meilleur ami pouvait etre tordu!Quand le tour de Bella arriva elle nous regarda les yeux grand ouvert

-Vous....vous m'avez offert des cadeaux????Mais il ne fallait pas!

-ROOOOOO PREND MON CADEAU BELLA ALLLEEEEEZZZZZ

-Ok Lil's mais cire pas, elle ouvra et vit une robe, Bella devient blanche mais cacha sa gene devant m'embrassa quand elle ouvrit mon cadeaux une simple chaine en argent avec une petite ailes.

-Je me demande qui ma envoyer ce cadeaux j'ai tout reçu non???

-Bha la chaine d'Edward ma robe ,le livre de Jasper et des nouveaux chaussons de danse de Jack donc il ne reste plus que Rosalie et Emmett

-Ils....mais ils me connaisse pas....

-Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et puis bref allez ouvre!!

Celle-ci avait aussi ouvert ses cadeaux. Emmett lui avait offert, des…Sous-vêtements ?! Elle déplia l'ensemble en dentelle, rouge et noir, soutien-gorge, culotte et nuisette. A côté un petit mot était déposé :

_Un petit ensemble, qui te plaira j'espère, ainsi qu'à Edward…_

_J'attends impatiemment de te voir dedans !_

_Passe de bonnes nuits avec…Et n'oublie pas d'en faire profiter Edward !_

_(Un peu de générosité, merde !)_

_Joyeux Noël_

_Emmett_

- Qui…Qui t'as offert ça ? Demandais je les yeux ronds.

- Ton meilleur ami… Sourit Bella

- Emmett a toujours été très ouvert… Riais je.

- Je vois ça !

Elle vit alors un petit mot de Rosalie la remerciant pour les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus et lui envoya uyn album pour qu'elle mettent les photos de noel, je vis alors des etincelles dans les yeux de ma Bella. Puis elle repris d'un coup soucieuse

-Vous savez j'avais un grand frère...

-Comment sa avait???

-Enfin c'est mon demi frère de part ma mère, il a toujours etait proche de moi jusqu'a la mort de maman, je suis allée chez mon père et lui parti a l'etranger il s'appelle aussi Emmett, avec une carrure d'ours...mais il m'as oublier depuis lors.

Son visage se fermait elle etait triste...mais ATTENDEZ UN EMMETT A LA CARRURE D OURS???VENANT DE FRANCE????NOOOONNN??PAS POSSIBLE!!!!

**et oui je suis mechante mais je pense que tout le monde sait ce qui va se passer....**

**Demain chapitre 8: Des retrouvailles parfaite**

**Ah je vais aussi ecire une autre histoire (je vais pas delaissait celle la ne vous inquietait pas) elle s'appellera **

**Les choix pour etre avec toi**

**Bella 17 ans vie avec sa mère atteinte d'une maladie, la bipolarité, elle avance doucement dans la vie lorsqu'un jour elle le vit dans un train...son coeur commença a battre mais jamais elle ne pourrais le revoir....sauf si....**

**Bisous**

**Cynthia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Déjà le 8 chapitre, je n'y crois pas ^^ le temps passe, je remercie ma Tinga de me soutenir pour l'ecriture de ma fic, je sais aussi qu'a present je ferais plus attention car j'ai remarquer que des mots manquer alors que je les avaient tapper. Bref tout ça pour dire que je remercie aussi egalement toutes celle qui mon mit en auteur préféré ou en alerte, sa me touche que vous lisez mon histoire qui a commencer grace a Barbie et ma petite ceux qui ne le savent pas encore mon histoire est publier depuis hier( les choix pour etre avec toi) lecture.**

**PS IMPORTANT: désormais les chapitre seront tous du point de vue d'Edward sauf quelque uns mais si vous voulez un point de vue particulier n'hesister pas ^^**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles parfaite °~oOo~°

POV Edward

Alors que Bella était entrain de dormir dans mes bras sur le canapé d'Alice on se regardait tout les 4.

-Tu crois??

-Sur!

-Mais???

-Non tu connais beaucoup d'Emmett qui vienne de France avec la carrure de notre Emmett ???

-En effet mais alors....C'EST GENI....

Jasper mis sa main sur la bouche de ma soeur pour couvrir le bruit de sa joie, il fallait qu'on les fasse se retrouvaient il n'y a pas moyen. Et je vis dans les yeux d'Alice qu'elle avait la même idée, Jasper sourit et Jacob rigola doucement.

-Bon on dit rien faut faire la surprise aux deux.....

-hmmhmhm faut encore convaincre Em et Rosie de venir en France, parce que Bella et moi ne pouvons pas partir...et puis elle tient trop a la danse pour se permettre de partir un week end....elle m'avait racontait qu'elle c'etait refugier dans cette activité parce que son frère l'avait laisser, elle avait etait traumatisé par cette evenement,et je ne lui avait jamais demander plus.

On regarda Jacob parler de Bella tristement, je connaissais Emmett depuis quelque années je n'aurais jamais pensait qu'il aurait fait ça...mais on etaient aussi couple de ne pas lui avoir demander des choses sur lui ou sa famille...Je me levais, Bella dans les bras et entrais dans son appartement.

C'est notre lutin préféré qui organisa tout, elle avait mis Rosalie dans la confidence pour convaincre Em de venir une semaine sans ses petits monstres, Rosalie avait hurler de toute ces forces, en insultant son homme de cré avaient longuement parler, et Jasper et moi achetions leurs billet, j'avais demander a Bella si je pouvais inviter des amis, elle souria en préparant une appartement.L'immeuble qu'elle possédait etait splendide,il y avait 4 etages, elle loué a Alice le rez de chaussé, et un appartement au dessus juste en face du sien. Les duex autres etages n'etaient pas occupé mais elle avait fait toute la déco, de façon a garder ces pieces en vie, elle faisait régulierement le menage.C'est ainsi que la veille de leur arriver Bella etait dans l'appartement au dessu de celui d'Alice et rangeais frénétiquement.

-Hééé puce, calme toi...tu sais bien qu'ils t'apprécie déjà, alors calme toi.

Je la prenais dans mes bras en la berçant et elle se détendit automatiquement, elle ouvrit les fenetre puis m'embrassa avant de filler a son cours.

-Je rentrerais tard alors ne m'attendait pas ok?Demande a Lil's de faire les courses, je...je te laisse...

J'aurais voulu lui dire "je t'aime" mais rien ne sortait tout comme elle...on etait pas encore dessendait l'etage a la recherche d'Alice qui etait dans les bras de Jasper ils souriaient tendrement, je m'eclipsait et parti faire les courses a la place de ma frangine.

La soirée etait devenu un rituel on mangait tous ensemble dans l'appartement de Bella ou d'Alice et nous regardions un film ou un jeux avant de se séparé. Mais ce soir la nous etions trois...Jasper, moi et Alice discution de notre plan d'action pour le lendemain.

-Alors Lil's toi tu l'emmene faire les boutiques, je sias qu'elle aime pas mais trouve lui un petit truc, un pas 36 milles ok?

-MAIIISS EDWARD ELLE A SA GARDE ROBE A REFAIREEEE

-Dit toute suite qu'elle s'habille comme un sac

-J'ai pas dit ça!

-Avoue que tu le pensais?

-Hmmmm

Jasper riait en nous regardant il alla chercher les déserts et nous posa une question

-Et Emmett et Rosie arrive quand??

-Demain a 15h, vu que Bella a cours de danse le matin jusqu'a 12h, tu as quartier libre de 12 a 15h pour l'occupé mais tu dois la faire manger quand meme hein frangine??

-Mais ouiiii va!

Je les laissait rapidement entre eux, pour me consacrer a un livre dans l'appartement de Bella,elle rentra alors que je dormais il devait etre minuit, je voulu me levais mais mon corps refusait,je sentias les mains de Bella me caressais, me toucher, ellle me murmura ce que j'aurais toujours voulu entendre de cette femme...

"Je tiens tellement a toi....je t'aime....oui je t'aime et j'en ai peur car tu vas surement me quitter un jour...."

Elle se releva et alla dans la chambre, une larme coula le long de mes joues et je sombrais dans l' lumière flitrait a travers les rideaux, et les petits rayons du jour me reveillais. Je regardais l'horloge: 12h10

QUOIIIIII 12H10 oh merde! Jasper hurla deeriere la porte

-Edward debout aller!!!!

-Oui attend moi je prend ma douche et j'arrive.

Une fois ma douche fini, je mangeais rapidement le sandiwch préparé par Bella le matin même en allant vers la porte Jasper me souria les bras croisés.

-Franchement tu es un cas Cullen! Tu ne fais que dormir! Sa fait 1h que je tambourine a la porte, pffff

-Désolé

-Soit pas désolé pour moi mais pour Bella...Emmett et Rosalie on eu un vole plus tôt....ils arrivent dans 20 minutes, j'ai prévenu Alice,elle a raler car elle ne pourrait pas emmener Bella faire les boutiques...

-Elle s'en remettra....

-J'espere parce qu'elle est horrrible quand elle a pas ce qu'elle veut

-Je sais...mais c'est ma soeur et toi ta femme alors assume!

Il fit semblant de faire la tete pendant que nous allions chercher le etait toujours aussi magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds toujours détacher et ses yeux bleues nous fixaient avec un grand tappa discretement le grand nounours a ses cotés, a vrai dire il ressemblait a Bella, la forme du visage un peu ronde les yeux chocolat et les cheveux chatains. On embrassa Rosalie et serra la main d'Emmett

-Alors????Elle est pas sexy la tenu qu'on lui a offert.

Rosalie bouda et souria en meme temps, il avait offert une tenu sexy a une autre femme et elle apprecier pas mais le coté marrant c'etait que cette fille etait SA soeur!Une fois rentrait devant l'appartement, Alice et Bella venait de rentrais elles etaient devant et mettait la clé dans la serrure. En entendant la voiture Bella se retourna en nous sourriant, pret a nous acceuillir, Emmett sorti de la voiture sans la voir, Rosalie Jasper et moi etions derière lui, Alice regarda Bellla et la.....LE CHOC

Une Bella blanche comme la mort, un Emmett coincé limite a sombrer dans les pommes, ce fut mon cygne qui ouvrit la bouche en premier

-Em....Emm...Emmett....???C'est toi????

Il avança d'un pas et leva la main vers sa joue, comme pour voir si elle etait réelle, nous attendions quelques chose n'importe quoi sauf ça....

PAFFFFF

-Emmett Mattew Sawn TU N ES QU UN LACHE TU MA ABANDONNE ET ET ET TU FAIS QUOI ICI???!!!!

Emmett posa sa main sur sa joue rouge et souria, il est fou ce type!Il pris Bella dans es bras la faisant tournoyer ils rierent ensemble, et même pleurait,Alice avait filmer la scène heureusement parce qu'elle vallait le dé le monde rentra alors dans l'appartement de ma soeur, Bella prépara a manger, elle sorti une casserole enorme, alors Emmett avait touours etait glouton!

-Bella mais comment????

-Je suis rester ici avec mon père il ma légué l'immeuble familliale...mais pourquoi m as tu laisser????

-Je....je crois que je voulais tout oublier...quand maman tomba malade, je voulais te protéger et même quand j'etait chez mon père...mais quand il mourru lui aussi....je voulais partir..j'ai déconnée Bell's ne m'en veux pas ok???

-Je peux pas t'en vouloir Nounours

-NOUNOURS????? cria toute l'assemblé en riant

-Euh...Bell's tu etais obliger?

-Oui pour te punir! Bon qui veux manger pate a la vodka.

Em leva la main

-Moi moi moi moi moi !!!!!!Hmmmmm miam j'avias oublier a quel point c'etait bon, hmmmh tu es vraiment la meilleure....

Puis un nouveau bug digne de Emmett la fourchette a quelque centimetre de sa bouche et celle ci grande ouverte avec les yeux fixait sur moi et Bella

-La..la...tenue....c'est....ma...soeur.....j'ai....offert la tenue a ma soeur????

Nouveaux fou rire de tout le monde, Emmett etait blassée, la tete basse il enfourna la cuiellere de pate en bouche....la soiré promettait pleins de rebondissement....Bella semblait vraiment heureuse, elle me pris la main et m'embrassa

-Merci....pour tout...mon coeur...

Mon coeur allait exploser....que j'aimais cette femme...cette ange....

**Bon suite de la soirée demain ah non on est jeudi donc vendredi,alors Emmett le retour du grand frère pas tres gentil vous plait?Bha oui c'est Emmett d'ailleur sa va prommettre lui....Je pense que toute la tribu va finir par s'installer a Paris dans l'immeuble de Bella parce que la....lol**

**A vendredi pour le Cygne sinon a ce soir pour Les choix pour etre avec toi**

**bisous**

**Cynthia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir bonsoir, merci ma Tinga Bella pour ta review elle me touche vraiment, je vais bien en effet et je suppose que tu as compris que l'histoire que j'ecri est la mienne...Bref pour les autres: voici le chapitre 9 la suite des retrouvailles parfaites.**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 9: Des retrouvailles parfaites partie 2°~oOo~°

La soirée commençais a peine, une fois le repas fini, Emmett sorti un jeux de carte, Bella poussa alors un crie de victoire avant même qu'il est eu le temps de distribuer les cartes. Je la regardais et l'interrogeais du regard.

-Emmett je vais te plumer mouahahaha, je suis la plus doué au pocker!!!

-Bell's cherie attend de voir mes progre?

-Toi??faire des progre au pocker??Et mon cul c'est du poulet grillé!?

-Ah ouai je peux gouter???

Non mais c'est quoi ces deux la????A y repenser on aurait peux etre pas du les faire se retrouver...Rosalie riait doucement se faisant discrete, elle etait heureuse de voir enfin la famille d'Emmett mais elle se sentais trahis comme nous tous car il nous avait rien dit et elle lui en voulait aussi car il avait abandonné sa petite une partie de ppcker...gagner par ma chère et tendre....s'en suivi d'une partie de mimes nous etions en groupe, Emmett et Bella ensemble moi et Alice et enfin les jumeaux Rosalie et commença a imiter un animal quand Bella hurla

-Mias c'est toi????

-GRRGRGRGR tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire moi!!

-Non mais serieux Em on dirais toi comme animal c'est pas un grizzly??

-Ahhhhhh tu vois tu peux réflechir quand tu vuex ptite tete

Je fus a mon tour et celui d'Alice, elle ne trouva pas, mais Jasper fut le plus drole a ce jeux, avec son air impassible il avait l'air d'un d'ane alors qu'il devait imiter un koala, Rosalie avait les soucils froncés a force de reflechir et ils abandonnerent. Quand je fus au tour des filles de jouer, le protable de Bella sonna.

-Allo

-...

-Oui c'est moi, vous etes....

-...

-PARDON??

-...

-Oui bien sur...

-...

-Dnas une vingtaine de minutes je serais la...bien merci

-...

-Bien ok merci aurevoir....

Elle se retourna vers nous pour nous fixiat le visage vide, les larmes au bord des yeux, Emmett se leva et la pris dans ses bras la serrant jusqu'a l'ettouffement. Quand elle repris des couleurs elle souffla.

-Jacob...

-Quoi Jacob???Nonnnnn gouigna Alice

-Bella raconte...

Jasper et la voix de la sagesse....Je masquais mon angoisse et essaie de rmonter le morale de ma compagne.

-Quand il est parti apres manger il devait rentré chez lui mais...il y a eu un accident...il n'a rien de grave mais....il a la jambe cassé....

-Il pourra un jour redanser???Demanda Alice

-Oui mais pas avant des mois.....heureusement il a rien de grave...

Je proposais a tout le monde d'aller le recherchais, pendant qu Alice et Jasper préparais une chambre d'ami dans l'appartement de fois arrivé a l'hopital Bella entra seul et quelque minutes plus tard ressorti avec un jeune homme platré a la jambe gauche.

-Bha alors tu etais trop préssé de nous revoir???S'ecria Emmett

-Donatello va me tuer Bell's....le ballet est foutu...

-Mais nooooooon, on va trouvait un remplaçant le temps que tu guerrisse et apres tu retrouvera ta place....

-Et si il préfere le remplçant??

-Je demissonne!

Ahhhhhhhaaahhh ma Bella et son soutient sans faille, mais je la voyais paniquait a l'idée de voir Doantallo demain avec cette nouvelle, ils etaient deja assez juste aux niveaux du temps, alors retrouver un remplaçant....Bella le savait tous ça,et Jacob aussi....

Notre soirée qui aurait du etre parfaite fut donc gacher par cette incident, depités Jacob et Bella nous embrasserent et partirent se coucher, Bella sermona une fois de plus son frere. Ils se sourient et s'enlacerent et Jasper avaient regagner leurs intimité et Rosalie, Emmett et moi parlions dans leurs salon.

-C'est vraiment charment ici...Bella a fait du bon boulot...je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable....cette immeuble partait en ruine...

-Elle a mis tout l'argent qu'elle gagnait avec le ballet dans cette immeuble....Rosie...tu voudrais bien me dire ce qui se passe...tu est bien silencieuse.....

-Il y a que je suis en colere

-Mais pourquoi ma biche

-TA BICHE???NON MAIS COMMENT A TU PU NOUS FAIRE CA? A MOI MAIS AUSSI A ALICE,JASPER,EDWARD ET SURTOTU BELLA?TU NE LA JAMAIS MENTIONNER TU LA OUBLIER DE TA VIE ET ENCORE ELLE T OUVRE GRAND LES BRAS EN TE DISANT JUSTE IL FAUDRA QU ON PARLE NON MAIS COMMENT AS TU PU MERITER UNE SOEUR AUSSI GENTILLE!!!!

Ouauauauauahhh Rose en mode dark vador....sa fait peur, je n'osais répondre, ni parler pour défendre Emmett car Rosalie aviat dit tout haut (meme hurler) ce que nous pensions tous tout bas...Je regardais l'heure 00h39, je les saluer alors qu'elle continuer a l'engueuler et allais rejoindre mon je penetrais dans le lit, je senti s apeau chaude sur la mienne, un frison nous parcuruent, je l'embrassais elle gemissais. Mes mains dessendirent le long de son corps, elles se retrouverent sur son intimité deja bien mouillé, je caressais l'entrée la faisant se retournais, les joues rouges.

-Hmmm j'adore tes reveilles Edward Cullen...

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parlais, pas avec ses mots, je voulais la possédait, la caressais, la faire languir , lui faire plaisir, je voulais qu'elle hurle mais seulement son désir pour moi....Je continuais mes caresse puis fit entrée un doigt puis un second elle poussa un petit cri que je tus par un baiser. Elle se mordais la levre, mais ses gemissement montaient de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je m'alongais au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle caressais avec des vas et vient mon sexe. Je pressais mon désir contre sa cuisse et elle ouvri alors pour me laissais la voulais la faire languir je me potionner a l'entrée faisant semblant de rentrée completement, elle poussa un rale de mécontentement,elle commença a bouger son bassin pour venir me chercher.

-Oui bébé vient me chercher...murmurais je en lui mordant le coup.

Elle gemissait, elle etait si etroite et tellement mouillé,je lui sourias et le pénétrait d'un coup elle hurla de surprise et de vas et vient se firent de plus en plus vites, elle planta ses ongles en moi, me forçant a etre au plus profond d'elle, elle hurlais d'aller plus vite plus fort et je lui au moment de la libération nous pousserent un long gemissement avant que je m'effondre a ses se colla contre moi, la tete au creux de mon epaule, et c'est ainsi que notre soirée fut parfaite....

**HMMMM euhhhhhh bon voila.....chapitre 10 : Un malheur qui fait le bonheur. Un jacob ne pouvant plus danser, un remplaçant trés mysterieux et un Edward jaloux! tout ça dnas l'episode de jeudi soir ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon retard de 24h mais je me pardonne en publiant les chapitre 3 et 10 de mes fic et le 1er chapitre de mafiosa ^^ c'est bon je suis pardonnée???**

**Bon j'avoue j'ai une bonne excuse, ma mere rentre a l'hopital et j'ai voulu passer du temps avec ma petite soeur de 5ans qui a du rentré a l'internat mercredi....c'est petite est comme ma fille (je sais c'est bizarre) mais je l'es elever et j'en suis fière mais je peux pas entre mes cours et elle, donc elle est a l'internat avec notre frere de 7ans et je les recupere les week end tout est bien qui fini bien.**

**Bref passons a l'histoire ^^**

**Bonne fin de semaine, faite attention a vous je vous embrasse toutes et je vous dit a vendredi ou lundi(tout depend comment j'ecris)**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 10: Un malheur qui fait le bonheur...°~oOo~°

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, deux semaines étaient passés, deux semaines durant lequelles, Emmett et Rosalie etaient repartis, tout comme Jasper et Alice pour régler des affaires avant de finir s'installer ici, deux semaines ou je du partir faire la promo de mon album, deux semaines sans ma Bella, sans mon inspiration. Deux semaines (c'est bon on a compris DEUX SEMAINES....franchement cynthia tu deviens folle c'est toi qui ecrit!!) ou je réflechissais a notre relation. J'avais régulierement des nouvelles, j'etait heureux mais je n'iamais pas devoir partir loin d'elle, car je savais que c'etait cette femme que je voulais, et ce pour toute ma faut il qu'elle pense la meme chose....mais j'etait pratiquement sur de ça jusqu'a ce soir....

Je rentrais seul dans l'immeuble, l'appartement et le magasin d'Alice etant fermer je savais donc qu'elle n'etait pas encore rentrée, je montait directement au premier et entendait des éclats de rires. Mais je reconnu pas seulement la voix de mon chere ange mais aussi la voix d'un homme...Une force que je ne connaissais pas encore en moi me boulversa et je du me contenir, je frappa a la porte. Bella ouvri la porte et me sauta dessus, j'en humais toute suite l'ordeur de freezia, elle avait un jeans blanc et un petit haut etait trés attirante mais mon regard cherchais quelqu'un, et j'etait sur de ne pas avoir rever! Bella remarqua mon air absent.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un??

-Tu n'es pas seul??

-Non mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire?Je suis majeur et vaciné!Et oui je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec un ami, on buvait un café, et si tu veux tout savoir c'est aussi mon nouveau partenaire de danse qui remplace Jack!

-Bella tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir seul avec un homme

-Mais tu te prend pour qui Cullen!J'ai vecu avant toi,j'ai meme grandi sans frere et toi tu te permet de débarquer dans ma vie et de t'imposer en plus de gérer ma vie!!Qui est partie pendant 2 semaine?Qui me dit que tu n'as pas vu d'autre filles?

-Moi je te le dit!!!

-Et je devrais te croire??

-Oui!!

-Et bha alors aie confiance en moi..........bon on va pas commencer les engueulades vient...

Elle m'entraina a l'interieur,je vis un homme de dos, plutot grand et muscler, bizarre pour un danseur, sa longue cheveulure blonde me fit rire en pensant que c'etait un homme mais lorsqu'il se retourna, je vis ses yeux noisettes me fixaient d'un air moqueur et inquietant. Bella nous souriais et nous presentais...James....James Gigdanet...Bella nous tourna le dos pour me préparer a boire et pendant ce temps nous nous affrontions du regard, il etait louche ce mec mais je ne devais pas me montrer jaloux Bella ne le supporterais pas...

Heureusement, James devait partir tot pour prendre le train, je vis dans le regard de Bella qu'elle allais lui proposer de rester ici, c'est pour cela que j'intervenais, dans leurs echanges.

-Ah tu prends le train?Tu dors a l'exterieur de la ville

-Oui mais bon j'aimerais trouver un endroit pas loin..

-Oh lalala vu l'heure il faut que tu y ailles tu vas devoir dormir dehors si tu loupes ton train....

Bella me regardais mechament mais je m'en occuperais plus tard et James ses yeux noisettes etaient desormais noirs par la rage,je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais je voulais ma soirée avec Bella et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne tout simplement....

-Non mais tu m'as fait quoi comme delire la?!!! cria Bella apres avoir foutu James dehors

-Rien! Et puis merde Bella, tu as pas vu comment il te regarde?On dirais qu'il veut te bouffer

-Rien que ça?!!Mais tu es un jaloux possessif c'est tout!

-Bella si te plait....

-Non pas de si te plait, j'en ai marre, on a fais quoi depuis qu'on est ensemble?rien! ok tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour je ne peux le nier mais cela doit se passer vraiment comme ça?Tu sais au moins ce que j'aime ou alors tu as demander a ta soeur et a Jack?Eux on fait l'effort de vouloir me comprendre, toi non, enfin je pensais que oui mais si tu avais vriament fait attention tu aurais compris alors que je n'aimais pas la jalousie je prend sa comme un manque de conifance en moi....Alors ne me fais pas regretter que je t'aime!

-Tu m'as dit "je t'aime"?

-Mais tu as rien ecouter de ce que je t'ai dit????

Je ne me concentré plus que sur ces 3 mots en réalité mais elle continuais son monologue, je la pris dans mes bras la colla au mur son regard rempli de colere a mon encontre fut vite enlever lorsque je l'embrassais, ma langue caressant ses levres pour demander le passage, qu'elle m'accorda, nos langues dansaient ensembles mais nous devions reprendre notre corps coller a moi m'appeller me demandant caresses amour et tendresse, j'y repondis alors toute la nuit.

Je la regardais dormir il etait pas loin de 6h du matin, elle soupirais se collant a moi, elle murmura mon prénom et c'est en nous regardant ainsi comme ça que je m'etait decidé a lui faire ma dé commençais a la caresser pour reveiller mon cygne, je la découvrais petit a petit pendant qu'elle raler, je me baisser vers son oreille.

-Je t'aime mon belle ange

-Quoi??Elle releva la tete en me fixant les cheveux en bataille son viasge rougie par une trace d'oreiller, les yeux chocolats grand ouvert avec une petit sourire en coin, elle etait vraiment craquante.

-Je t'aime mon belle ange

-Ahahaha je savais iben que tu avais remarquer ma beauté fit elle en se moquant legerement

-Mais bien sur votre altesse, je vous compre meme a un cygne,oui je vous compare a un ange tomber du ciel, car votre peau est si douce comme un cygne et vous etes aussi charmante et envoutante tel un ange tomber du ciel pour mon enfer personnelle.

Elle colla sa bouche a la mienne avant de me murmurer d'une voix suave

-Dechois moi*

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella parti pour les répetitions, nous etions enfin réconsillier, j'en etait vriament heureux et soulager, mais comme tout ne dure pas dans notre vie, une tornade braune me fonçant dedans m'obligea a la suivre dans l'immeuble.

-Alice zen que ce passe t'il?et puis bonjour comment vas tu mon cher frere?c'est en option??

-On a pas le temps Edward Anthony Cullen

-Oh...c'est encore plus grave qu'une tache sur une de tes robes???

-Oui ça conserne Bella.....

Je m'arreter net en regardant ma petite soeur faire les cents pas dans mon atelier, elle s'arreta et me fixa l'air grave, quelque minutes plus tard arriva Jasper l'air toujours impassible...

-Bon c'est quoi ce bordel????

-James....

-Quoi James?????Merde Alice explique toi!

-Et bha quand tu m'as dit hier le prenom de ce mec j'ai voulu rechercher qui il etait tu vois

-Bha ouais et??

-Il est pas vraiment danseur

-Je m'en doutais vu sa carrure et???

-Il a etait engager par une certaine Tanya...ajouta sombrement Jasper

Mon monde s'effondra, elle avait donc plus l'intention de me laisser, elle ovulais tout détruire, je commençais a imaginer tout les plans que ce dindon pourrait avoir contre moi, puis en me souvenant du regard de defi et de plasir qu'il avait en regardant ma Bella j'eu un frison et me levais.

-Faut aller la chercher je crois qu'elle est en danger!Maintenant!

Alice et Jasper m'accompagnerent dans la salle de répétition mais le prof nous apprirent qu'ils etaient partis il y a 10min, Bella ne repondant pas au telephone je commençais vraiment a paniquer....

**La suite demain ou lundi voila voila, chapitre 11: La prison n'est pas que physique.**

**Edward perd Bella enlever par James mais si il la retrouve que se passera t il ???Comment sera l'etat de Bella?**

**A suivre....**

**Bisous **

**Cynthia**


	11. Chapter 11

_**J'ai failli de pas publié, je vous l'avoue sans honte, je n'ai pas le morale cette semaine mais bon je sais que vous attendez mes histoires ^^ et ça,c'est important pour moi, bref voila le chapitre 11 du Cygne plus que 4 chapitres ou 5 je sais pas encore et l'histoire est fini, apres je passerait a Mafiosa et Les choix pour etre avec toi ^^ voila...Pas d'inquietude le chapitre de "les choix pour etre avec toi " sera publié ce soir mais peux etre un peu tard...**_

_°~oOo~° Chapitre 11:Nuit noir et cadavre au dîner°~oOo~°_

_Elle avait disparut...mon ange, mon cygne était loin de moi, au départ j'était trop choqué pour bouger puis je commençais a gueuler sur le prof de Bella,Jasper me résonnait tant bien que mal, et Alice?Ou était Alice?Je la cherchais aussi des yeux et je la vis...agroupi contre un mur les larmes coulant le longs de ses joues au couleurs porcelaine, ma soeur si expressive, était aussi brisée que moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça...Bella avait trop pris de place dans notre vie et puis....Emmett...oh mon dieu Em! Quand il sera ça il voudra me tuer...et je lui donnerais ma tête si je me suis pas déjà tuer...Mon télephone vibra, sur l'écran un visage Bella!_

_-Allo Bella mon amour c'est toi?_

_-Eddichounet?_

_-Tanya?!!!_

_Je sentis Jasper et Alice arrivèrent vers moi et je mis le haut parleur pour qu'ils écoutent._

_-Oui mon Eddichounet????_

_-Ou est Bella?_

_-Oh?Je sais pas j'ai pris son sac, et je l'ai laisser avec James...elle avait l'air heureuse et puis tu sais on est devenu am..._

_-Si tu ose dire "ami" je te refais le visage je te ferais bouffer sa fausse poitrine, espèce de sale dindon hurla Alice a l'appareille_

_-Eddi! Calme ta soeur...tout est de sa faute,enfaîte Bella n'était qu'un faux sosie pour m'oublier?TU m'aimes toujours?Je le sais..._

_-Tanya...je pris une voix suave en cachant toute la colere que j'avais...Je sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi...tu me l'as prouver...je voulais me voler la face..._

_-Ah,c'est bien que tu le comprends enfin bref...Eddichounet?_

_-Oui ma puce?_

_Je me dégoutais de la surnommé comme ça mais si je pouvais retrouvais Bella je ferais tout...._

_-J'ai peur...Tu sais James il est a coté avec l'autre pute,elle hurle mais j'ai peur..._

_-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?Et apres on partirais ensemble sans personne?_

_-Ohh oui_

_Elle me donna l'adresse avant de raccrocher, Bella hurler?Je pleurais de rage, Jasper compati avec moi Alice avait retrouver sa joie dans es yeux, enfin un espoir,j'appelais l'agent de police Charlie qu'on avait vus, heureusement il etait en service et nous retrouva la bas[Note auteur: c'est une fiction JAMAIS EN FRANCE sa arrivera bien sur lol]_

_-Vous ne bougez pas ok?Moi je vais voir a l'intérieur mais vous ne devez pas bougez c'est claire?_

_-Très monsieur_

_Charlie entra dans le bâtiment, un long silence,puis un coup de feu, Jasper et moi foncions dans l'entrepôt suivi par Alice paniquait. On s'arrêta net devant un corps, les doigts fins, une chevelure brune je voulais hurler mais ma soeur me tira par le bras et me montra le visage de...Tanya...Charlie ne nous vit pas et continua a avancé._

_-Elle est juste evanouie...le coup de feu n'etait pas pour elle...._

_La repanique mais Bella hurla et cela me rassura Alice avait déjà couru jusqu'a elle, le corps d'un jeune homme blond a ses pieds...elle pleurais, demandant pardon...le coup?C'etait elle?Je m'approchais d'elle mais Bella recula dans les bras d'Alice,elle leva les yeux vers moi_

_-Pardon...pardon...pardon...Pardon...pardon...pardon_

_-Espèce de sale garce tu vas le regrettais...._

_Alice donna un coupde pied pendant que Charlie appellait la patrouille, a James qui hurlais de douleur_

_-Au moins tu es en vie salopar!!!_

_-Alice...j'ai failli...j'ai failli..._

_-Bébé mon amour tu as juste failli ne t'inquiète pas_

_Je la caressais du bout des doigts avant qu'elle me laisse la toucher puis se jetta dans mes bras,elle gémissait, elle avait des bleus sur le corps au niveaux des bras mais rien de grave, je vis que Jasper avait disparut, la police étant arrivée je relevais Bella la calant dans mes bras, la nuit fut longue très longue.....et pourtant je me sentais heureux...car ma raison de vire était dans mes bras...j'embrassais son front, elle s'endormie ainsi dans notre lit....je ne voulais plus la lacher car désormais elle serais tout pour moi..._

_EDWARD!!!!BELLA VA BIEN TU AS INTERET A ME DIRE OUI CAR JE BOUFFE TOUT MON CREDIT POUR UN SMS_

ohohohoh Emmett....

**Panne d'inspiration mais bon tout est bien qui fin bien personne est mort...**

**Bisous **

**Cynthia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je tiens a remercier tout particulierement Phika17 ma beta ^^ et tinga bella qui mon bien entourner bien sur je n'oublie pas toutes les personnes qui mon soutenu(en m'envoyant des reviews, des alertes)bisous je vous adore**

**Chapitre 12** : Tout est bien qui finit bien ? Non, ce n'est que le début...

Un an... Oui un an était passé depuis ce tragique incident, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me trouvais à côté d'une jeune femme. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux auburns, une peau pâle, un grain de peau agréable au toucher. Elle remua la tête, signe qu'elle se reveillait, elle me sourit, mmmh, que j'aime voir cela, elle se relève pour m'embrasser, je prolonge le baiser, Dieu que c'est bon !

D'une voix suave elle me dit qu'elle va à la douche, je la suis... Je lui fait l'amour, encore et encore, pourtant dans notre bonheur éphémaire, il manque quelqu'un...

Soudain, on tambourine à la porte d'entrée, ma compagne sort dépitée de la douche et me laisse finir de me laver, j'entends des voix familières... tant mieux, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de voir des autres personnes que ma famille.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais pas être avec les invités plutôt que venir dans la salle de bain ?

-J'ai viré Alice, elle prendra un autre mannequin que moi, je ne suis donc pas la seule à être dans cet ETAT !!

-Pourtant je te trouve encore plus belle...

-C'est de ta faute aussi !!

-Comme si former une famille te dérangeait ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en râlant, que je l'aimais cette femme, oui cette femme etait la mienne, ma Bella, mon cygne adoré, était devenue ma femme depuis 6 mois déjà... peu de temps après, on apprit qu'elle était enceinte et, là, notre bonheur fut total.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient pu venir s'intaller à Paris, au grand bonheur de ma femme et d'Alice, Jasper et moi devions souvent aller à Londres pour des conférences et des auditions pour moi mais tous ensembles vivions très bien.

Nous étions heureux, le seul point noir dans ce tableau... James et Tanya, ils nous avaient menés la vie dure et le procès fut un supplice pour Bella, il lui fallut du temps pour s'en remettre complètement,

Mais un an était passé, et depuis tout aller pour le mieux, je sortais de ma douche et allais enlacer ma femme en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je posais mes mains sur son petit ventre qui commençait à prendre du volume.

-Alice...

-Quoi Alice ? Demandais-je.

-Si c'est une fille, la marraine c'est Alice et le parrain Emmett.

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Rosalie et Jasper...

-Tu as pensé à tout ?

-Non pas à tout... j'ai pas d'idée pour les prénoms...

-Tu trouveras, je te fais confiance...

-Mais et toi ?

-J'ai déjà une idée...

-Ah ???

-Hmmm, Sandra ou Jonas...

Bella s'éloigna de moi et nota dans son petit livre (spécialement fait depuis le début de sa grossesse) les prénoms que je lui avais donné, elle se retourna et m'embrassa passionnément. Je soupirais d'aise quand elle se frotta contre moi, que pouvais-je faire, moi, pauvre petit pianiste face à un cygne... un ange venu du ciel... ? Heureusement l'avenir est à nous... et je ferai tout pour que notre vie continue ainsi dans le bonheur.

Fin

J'ai préféré finir cette histoire plutôt que la laisser trainer, et finalement vous décevoir, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie et laisser des reviews. Je vous adore tout plein,

Cynthia


End file.
